


The Poppy Job

by LeverageIntl



Series: Leverage International [2]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Anti-Capitalism, Art, Charing Cross Bridge, Crime, Crown Jewels, England (Country), Heist, Justice, Koh-i-noor Diamond, London, Thief, Tower of London, poppy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 04:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeverageIntl/pseuds/LeverageIntl
Summary: The Leverage International team receives news that a World War I art exhibit at the Tower of London in London, which was supposed to donate proceeds to related charities, is actually pocketing a enormous 20 million pound profit. While exacting their justice to those wronged, a heist happening right under their noses might ruin their plans or worse... land them in jail.Inspired by a true event.





	The Poppy Job

Coming soon!


End file.
